Beautiful Day in May
by Speed Limit 35
Summary: TRANSFERRED AND REVISED! She woke up expecting that morning expecting that day to be like any other. But how different and horrifying it really was... Too bad she didn't listen to her intuition. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Mildly based off of Dawn of the Dead. It's basically about what happened to one person out of thousands that morning. This story is transferred from my old name HappyBunny1.

Summary!TRANSFERRED AND REVISED! She woke up expecting that morning expecting that day to be like any other. But how different and horrifying it really was... Too bad she didn't listen to her intuition. One-shot.

* * *

Beautiful Day in May

Something in Maggie's head begged her, screamed at her to wake up. It was a nagging something that poked and prodded until she finally opened her eyes.

Too bad, though. She was having an absolutely lovely dream about Billy, Billy Davies, the guy with black hair who sat in front of her in her Geometry class. In this dream, Billy came over to her house one afternoon and professed his undying love for her and then asked her to marry him. And then, just as she was about to say 'yes', that stupid nagging little something got in the way and woke her up.

Maggie was quite the pretty girl. I don't understand why Billy hadn't taken some kind of interest in her. She had short red hair and was a bit of a bed head but she knew girls who would sell their souls ('ha, like they already haven't') for hair like hers. She had dark blue eyes and always wore thick black eyeliner that brought this color to the world's attention. She was rather petite, too. Looked to be maybe fifteen or so. But that didn't stop her from having a good time.

Maggie continued to lie in bed as she stretched and smiled. 'What a great dream.' she thought to herself as she arched her back a little and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'One of the best... ever!'

She sat up and sighed heavily. She hated school, but it was a weekday and she had to go. Her parents just recently found out that she would sometimes skip class and go joy-riding with her friends, so now they were constantly on alert and drove her to school everyday. At one point they even walked her in. 'Embarrassing. Real fucking embarrassing.'

She was seventeen, a junior in high school, she should be driving her own school-skipping butt around. But no, her parents took away her car. 'Fucking parents.'

There was still something nagging in the back of Maggie's head, though. Something ominous. Something strange. Something too horrible to comprehend.

But it was a beautiful day. There were no clouds in the sky and May was her favorite month. She never knew why, it just was. Perhaps it was the whole 'April showers bring May flowers' thing. And she loved flowers.

'Wait. Day?'

When she woke up on a school day, it was usually around 5:45 or 6 a.m. When it was still too dark to see your hand in front of your face. But it wasn't dark. In fact, it looked to be about noon or so. Then she remembered that it wasn't her clock that woke her up.

Maggie's head whipped around and her eyes immediately locked onto her digital alarm clock. It was off and that only fueled her growing fear even more. It was completely off. 'Ok, I must've just forgotten to set it the night before.' When she went to flip the ON/OFF switch, she found that the clock was still in the on position.

She cocked her head for a moment before she yawned. 'Must be a power outage or something.'

And then a thought suddenly hit her. Her parents were like a couple of education nazis. They would most certainly wake her if her alarm didn't go off. She might be late, but she would still get there. 'Why didn't they wake me up?'

And there was that feeling again. That nagging little thing. And now it was worse. Now it was an acute pain in her stomach.

She stood up and now alarms and little red flags were tripping everywhere in her head. Her house was silent. Her whole house was silent. That never happened. Her parents were loud and they fought all the time. Not to mention they had a huge dog, a german shepherd, named Bailey. He barked at everything that moved, whether person, car, or animal.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before looking out the window. She was on the second floor and loved the view she had of her entire street. But it was pretty damn boring. In fact, her whole neighborhood was boring. There was no one out there, though. No people. No cars going by. No animals. Just nothing on this beautiful day in May.

She quickly snatched her watch off of her dresser. She was actually afraid to look at it. When she did, she found that she was right. It was nearly noon. 'Oh shit.'

She put it back and walked back to her window, hoping with all her heart and soul that there would be people. And this time there was. A man. She sighed in relief, but it was only temporary upon further inspection of the man. He was her next door neighbor, Mr. Johnson, whom she had known since she and her family moved there nine years ago. Mr. Johnson, a balding man of about fifty, was staggering down the lonely, abandoned street, dragging his right foot behind him at an awkward position. It was twisted nearly completely around. His shoulders were slouched but he was looking dead on at something just down the street. He staggered pretty fast for an old man.

Too bad she never noticed the great deal of blood the saturated the right half of his body. Too bad she never noticed the young woman who was just down the street... running for her life. She never made it, by the way. Many didn't.

Maggie was startled, to say the least. She quickly backed off from the window and turned around to face the door. As she did so, something creaked just down the hallway. Maggie quickly sucked in her breath as she saw a shadow pass under her door. It paused for a moment, and then figuring that no one was in that room, continued on towards the end of the hallway. It creaked a few more times as it walked away.

By this time, Maggie knew something was very, very wrong. Out of place. Odd. Weird. 'Fucking messed up.' However you want to put it. I'm sure you get the picture.

Something in Maggie gave a relieved sigh. A sigh that said what she just did, the act of not making any noise, was good. Maggie was confused though. 'Why would my parents just walk away like that?' She didn't understand.

Maggie walked to her door and slowly grabbed the handle. That something in Maggie was screaming at her. It was telling her to stay quite. Don't move. Don't attract attention. Maggie didn't listen, of course.

She twisted the handle and peaked her head through. She looked to the right. Nothing. Just the staircase. She looked to the left and at the end of the hallway stood a red-haired woman, Maggie's mother to be exact.

She stood at the very end of the hallway and stared, just stared at Maggie. Her red hair was in a tangled ponytail and her face was deathly pale and her chin was covered in blood. Her eyes looked black and cold. Not the beautiful blue Maggie remembered just the day before. Her pink tank top was stained with red. In fact, it now looked tye-dyed and her jeans were ripped and tattered here and there. Chunks of her skin were missing on both arms, but she was no longer bleeding. They were just strange, deep, dark red craters in her arms. It was almost as if something just had her arms for an early afternoon snack. 'Oh God, this isn't right...'

But what scared Maggie the most was that smile. Her mother's lips twitched into the most nauseatingly disturbing, evil smile Maggie had ever seen. 'What's wrong with her?'

"M-mom?"

The minute those words escaped her lips, she wished she could pull them back in. In fact, she wished she never peaked her head out of her room or woke up this morning because now her mother came charging at her full force. Maggie quickly pulled her head back into the room as her mother, or what was left of her mother, roared. She slammed the door and locked it just as she heard (and felt) her mother slam her body up against the door.

Tears streamed down Maggie's face as her mother's clawing and scratching at the door began. "Why are you doing this, mom?" she screamed. Maggie then sat down onto the floor and pulled her knees close to her body. She sobbed.

The something within Maggie was beginning to tell her things weren't looking too good.

Then she heard someone coming up the stairs and she heard a more masculine growl. 'Shit.' If this was who she thought it was, and if this person was in the same shape as her mother, if this was her father... she was in great trouble. Her father was a big man. 6 foot 3, actually. He was a football coach.

To put it in the best terms possible, she was screwed.

The banging on her wooden door became more intense until suddenly it began to crack.

'Not good. Not good. Not good.'

She was sitting in the fetal position when she decided to take another look out the window before her demonic, zombie-looking parents broke the door in. As she looked out, she saw chaos this time. She suddenly saw houses and buildings in the distance and they were on fire. Now there was a green car that was sitting in the middle of her street. The drivers door was open and a trail of blood led from the door for about six or teen feet. The trail got smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. She also noticed that the windshield was cracked and broken. Like someone had landed on it or hit it.

That little something, her intuition, was right. It was right all along. Always had been.

As her used-to-be parents broke down the door, she remembered how much her life sucked through her eyes. She remembered how she wasn't going out with Billy Davies. She remembered how she almost got expelled from one of the most prominent schools in the area because she decided to play 'hooky'. She remembered how her parents would fight all the time. She remembered how boring things are... were.

She remembered. And suddenly she wished she could take it back and rewrite history. She now hated May.

Her parents pounced on her and she screamed in terror and defeat. It was a blood-curdling scream that seemed so final, so desperate. It ricocheted off the ears of the dead and living alike.

And as the scream died, her house was silent.

* * *

Author's Note: Review if you'd like. 


End file.
